Messages
by John-152
Summary: "Don't think I don't recognize that face, Wendy." Tambry replied, "Big toothy grin. Light blush, eyes glued to the phone when you're not even typing. You LIKE somebody." Short DipperxWendy oneshot with a lot of Tambry.


**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfic outside my usual box, a short oneshot focusedon Tambry and Wendy. Hope you guys enjoy it!

**Gravity Falls**

**"Messages"**

_By John_

In the town of Gravity Falls, anything can happen.

Well, that's what they always said - Tambry wasn't so sure herself. She knew how to use the camera feature on her phone though, and was confident in the event anything happened, she'd snap a photo and tweet away. She didn't notice any of that weird stuff much though. She was an introvert by nature, attached to her technology - and proud of it - and didn't pay much attention to the other stuff. It wasn't that she was disinterested in the world around her, but the cyber world was what she knew, it was where she could be herself... and it wasn't filled with uncertainty and mystery like the world around her, unless you looked for it.

She didn't go looking though - no, she stayed out of the woods. She didn't go out to the edges of town. She didn't stay after school, and she rarely even left the house without her friends with her - or her phone, so she could call for help as soon as something happened. (It was the perfect multi-use tool, as freaky as people would think of her attachment to it.) She just sighed - her friends were the adventure-seekers, she was the one who tagged along and tweeted and photographed every minute. That was her 'thing'. She stayed as far away from any kind of adventure or mystery as possible if she wasn't tagging along...

Her friend Wendy Corduroy, on the other hand, was a thrill-seeker. You'd expect it from a lumberjack's daughter, a tomboyish redhead who was still just girly enough. Wendy texted plenty herself, though not nearly as dedicated to the craft as Tambry. They'd be having a conversation and Wendy'd just stop talking, send a text and continue. To most people, that'd be rude or weird, but this was Tambry, a girl who texted while she talked at times, and between them, it was nothing big to send a random text. This last text was different...

"Who are you talking to, Wendy?" Tambry asked without looking up.

"What? Why?" Wendy raised an eyebrow, looking up from her phone.

"Don't think I don't recognize that face, Wendy." Tambry replied, "Big toothy grin. Light blush, eyes glued to the phone when you're not typing."

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about." Wendy's light blush got a little darker, her eyes a little wider, her mouth a little lower.

"You like somebody. Come on, you can tell me." Tambry replied, "Look, I closed all of my apps, I won't tell anybody."

"Put your phone away." Wendy crossed her arms, challenging her, smirking.

"...well, no, I mean, you can't make do that..." You do not tear Tambry's beloved phone away from her. Phones before bones and whatnot.

"I won't tell you anything unless your phone's all away." Wendy narrowed her eyes, then shook her head, "I mean, uh, good, cause there's nothing to tell. I was just texting Robbie."

"Oh, what were you guys talking about?" Tambry wasn't trying to find anything out, it was legitimate question. She had no idea what Wendy saw in Robbie, or what they talked about. She assumed that, typically, Wendy was interested in Robby's sensitive side, deep underneath the tough jerkish exterior. Most of the guys she dated were either that, or the opposite, sweet guys with dark sides. Not that Tambry didn't like Robbie, just that she couldn't imagine dating the guy.

"Nothing!" Wendy blurted out, "God, I sound like such a stupid little girl when I talk about him, don't I?" she sighed, seeming to be talking to herself before looking at Tambry, a little defensive, "Look, I don't know... he's just so... mysterious, you know?"

Robbie was definitely an enigma... "I guess so." Tambry held her phone but wasn't using it by any means at this point, honoring what she could of her friend's wish.

"I mean, I know it's kind of wrong for me to like him, and all, but he's just... he's sensitive, he really is, and he tries not to show it, but it's so cute that he tries to hide it and... God, I feel like such a sicko." she sighed.

"He's sensitive? Yeah, I bet, another one of those tough assholes who has a sweet side. Real Ladykiller." Tambry rolled her eyes. "He acts like such a child sometimes, but I guess I can understand why people like him."

"I know he's just a kid..." Wendy sighed, "I mean, he can be really mature sometimes, but that's no excuse... God, look at me here. Normally I'm calm and collected and when I think about him I get all weird and emotional..."

"That's how love works, Wendy." Tambry rolled her eyes, hating how sappy things were getting, "Look Wendy, I'm your friend. I'm not going to tell you who you're supposed to like and stuff, that's stupid, and I want you to be happy and all that dumb crap, but just be sure this guy's what you want..."

Wendy looked down, "You're right. I just... need to think this over. A lot. Be sure." she pocketed her phone and put her arms around Tambry, "Thanks for talking to me and not thinking I'm a freak or anything." she said, "I know I probably sound all weird and crap, I'll be fine tomorrow."

"Why would I think you're a freak? It's just Robbie." Tambry raised an eyebrow, reluctantly putting her free arm around Wendy. God, she couldn't wait to be alone now. She knew as a friend she had to be supportive but she hated talking about Wendy's countless romantic problems.

"Right, yeah, Robbie." Wendy nodded, pulling away, grinning nervously, "So right, I'm going to go home and call... Robbie, yeah! Check ya later!" She made the 'hand gun' gesture and made a clicking noise as she pointed them, then quickly ran off, leaving Tambry to shrug and pull out her phone. Such a silly girl sometimes, she thought, as she went to play one of her apps.

Wendy wandered off towards the Mystery Shack and looked both ways to make sure the coast was clear before taking her phone back out, clicking 'Messages' and then typing, whispering the words aloud, "Hey sorry, I took so long to get back, Dipper. What'd I miss?"

**The End**

Leave a review, keep criticism constructive and thanks for reading!


End file.
